Blue Bird
by Kiba64
Summary: Highschool fic about Naruto and others. Warning yaoi and lemon. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and critique. This also features crossovers from chapter 3 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Bird – Chapter one: Daydreams and Girlfriends

Naruto was asleep again. Naruto had the unnatural ability to fall asleep at any time in any place regardless of whether or not he was tired, his desk at the back of Kakashi sensei's English literature class was no exception to this ability.

Beside him, his best friend Sakura Haruno had also grown bored of Kakashi's lecture and had begun to doodle in her note pad. This was before she noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep once again a sigh escaping her lips as she heard the light snore from beside her, _she_ could afford to ignore Kakashi, _she_ was already getting straight A's in this class, _Naruto_ on the other hand could barely scrape a low C on his very best day.

"Time to teach you a lesson dobe" Sakura whispered to herself, with an evil grin and a glimmer in her emerald green eyes Sakura leaned over to Naruto and gently blew on his ear, right above the entrance to his ear canal. The throaty moan that elicited from Naruto soon alerted the rest of his English class that he was indeed sleeping, and apparently having a very _very_ nice dream as well.

Naruto's luck was apparently running high today as the bell chose that time to start resounding throughout the school, waking him and leading everyone to stop caring about what just happened and get to lunch as quickly as was humanly possible. Naruto stretched and released a loud yawn before wiping the small amount of sleep out of his eyes.

"Well you obviously had a very productive lesson dobe", with the amount of sarcasm dripping off of those words Naruto instantly knew that a certain duck butt headed emo was addressing him, "Fuck off Sasuke!" Naruto quickly shouted back before thinking _Good one Naruto very original. _

"Both of you shut the fuck up and come on; _I_ need to buy my lunch already!" Sakura yelled, she was already dangerously high levels of anger and both Sasuke and Naruto were smart enough to know not to reply but to simply follow her to the canteen. Sakura lead the three, she wore a pick cardigan over the top of a white vest top, a simple pair of blue jeans and a pair of pink converse. Her neck had a small necklace hanging from it baring a small heart whish was imbued with a small pink stone, a gift from Sakura's boyfriend Lee. She looked very attractive, sexy and smart all rolled into one...Naruto just wished he could have been thinking about her while he had been napping but alas this was not the case.

Naruto cast his eyes round to give Sasuke a quick look over. He wore a short sleeved midnight blue shirt with a pair of beige jeans; he wore a pair of dark blue trainers which matched his shirt. His Rolex watch was very noticeable on his arm, glinting as the light bounced off of it. Naruto would easily admit that Sasuke was attractive but... he still wished that he had been thinking of Sakura instead of thinking of this person, who it had taken him so long to become friends with and now he could ruin it all because of this... problem.

By the time Naruto had finally lost the rather depressing train of thought he was on he was already sitting down opposite Sakura with a slice of pizza sitting in front of him.

"When the hell did I pick this up?" Naruto asked the question as he pondered through his mind, he must have been really thinking hard about his problem to not notice food.

"Dobe, you just picked that up" Sasuke remarked, gaining a small smirk at the irritated face Naruto made after that little comment.

"Can you two go five seconds without arguing for once please?" Sakura actually sounded quite desperate for them to shut it as she began to eat the salad she had just bought, why she always ate a salad when she had a figure like that Naruto would never know.

Within the first ten minutes of lunch their entire table was full with people eating. Naruto was enjoying his pizza while Hinata sat next to him talking about some sort of sale with Sakura. Hinata was known as one of the most attractive girls in Naruto's year, her long polished looking blue hair and unusual pale eyes were apparently very attractive to the rest of his school. In all honesty Naruto had never thought about Hinata in that way, he had become friends with her because he knew she was an excellent shopper and had a great sense of fashion which allowed the two of them to easily get along, not to mention Naruto spoke enough for the both of them. Today she wore a tight beige long sleeved jumper that had a baggy neck with a pair of black tight fit jeans; she had a pair of high heel shoes to match the outfit and had a silver necklace hanging from her neck. In all honesty Naruto thought Hinata would be the one girl he would ever go for, there was just one problem and that was that Hinata was a very open lesbian.

"So Naruto, who would you choose?" Naruto looked up at the sound of Sakura's voice. He had been thinking about Hinata and hadn't actually been listening to what Sakura had just been saying.

"Uh...who am I choosing and why am I choosing them?" Sakura sighed as the words left Naruto's mouth; he never was a good listener.

"Sakura was just asking Ino who she would rather go out with Shikamaru or Choji? Now they're apparently wondering who you would prefer" Hinata's quite voice explained from beside Naruto. "Shikamaru hands down, Choji is too gentle for my liking." Naruto blurted the statement out before he had really given himself a chance to think.

"See! I told you, Naruto chose the same reason as me Sakura!" Ino yelled the statement from across Naruto; she was wearing a purple belly top under a white leather jacket, with silver hoop earrings hanging from her ears. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in a long ponytail sleek and shinny as always.

"Whatever, anyway Naruto is there anyone youuu like at the moment?" Sakura gazed at Naruto as she asked the question, a strong curiosity in her eyes which was mirrored by Ino and Hinata. This was the usual passing of lunch, he would eat, talk for a bit about general things, and then it would circle back to whether or not he finally liked someone. This was actually the perfect sign to let him know that he should quickly pop up to the maths department to see his favourite teacher before last lesson.

"See ya, I'm gonna quickly go see Iruka Sensei before Art." With that said he lazily waved goodbye to his friends and left to go see his teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Bird – Chapter two: Charcoal and Text Messages

Naruto stood outside his maths class, he was counting to thirty in his head a little tradition he had that he did every day when he went to see Iruka sensei. _28.29.30_, with that Naruto knocked hard on the door.

"Come in" The light-hearted voice of Naruto's maths teacher floated through the door and Naruto felt himself relax as he always did before entering the room. Iruka sat at his desk marking papers a task he always left until the time that Naruto was there as he knew the young man didn't mind just talking to him. Iruka was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and no tie, he looked just like he always did to Naruto, like the father that he had never had the fortune to have. Iruka was the closest thing to family Naruto had besides Sakura who was like a sister to him.

"So Naruto I take it you're going to continue coming here from now until you graduate?" Iruka asked

"Well I want to...but if I'm getting in your way Iruka sensei I can stop coming" Naruto ended the sentence almost whispering, a feeling of dread creeping up within him at the prospect of losing another person in his life.

"There's no reason for you to stop coming after all I enjoy your company Naruto, even if you're not the most enthusiastic student I have ever met." Iruka smiled at Naruto as he spoke making Naruto feel at home like he always did.

"So anyway how are you enjoying the first week of your sophomore year?" Iruka asked curiously.

"It's been good, it's nice starting the year actually having friends this time. Freshman year was horrible for the first few months, you know what with the bullies... oh sorry Iruka I know you don't like me getting all emo on you" Naruto looked apologetically at Iruka as though he had just done the worst thing possible.

"Its fine Naruto, I can understand that you would be frustrated and angry after what happened to you in your freshman year, no-one expects you not to talk about it." Iruka was looking at Naruto very sympathetically. "Also it's not that I never want you to be sad I know that that's impossible, hell your fifteen I'm surprised you're as positive as you are but I don't like it when you bottle it up, I'd prefer you to talk to me or Sakura about it."

Naruto walked up behind Iruka and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you Iruka sensei." Naruto then blushed before quickly leaving as the bell rang, muttering a rushed goodbye to Iruka before leaving.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of an easel preparing for his class by sorting through his orange 'just do it' bag pulling out all of his drawing equipment. Naruto normally wouldn't be early to a class let alone actually preparing for it, however this was art, the one lesson that not only Naruto enjoyed but that he was actually good at already being called the best artist in his year, not that Naruto would let people know he gave a damn about the class. Soon Hinata had slipped in next to him setting up her own equipment giving him a quick smile before Kurenai sensei cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Is everyone here? ...Good, now today we're going to be doing still life drawings using charcoal, so everyone grab a few objects that they would like to draw and begin in your own time." Kurenai sensei stated while looking over her class, she was wearing a simple red t-shirt with a long white skirt.

"Again with the still life drawings, gods are we ever going to get to do anything at least a bit more advanced?" Naruto harshly whispered to Hinata making the short girl giggle slightly.

"Hinata-chan, could you come over here for a moment?" Kurenai sensei was standing in front of her desk along with two older looking students. One wore a dark grey hoody and a pair of black glasses which hid his eyes, the other wore a brown unzipped hoody over a black top; he wore blue jeans with this and a pair of brown trainers, his hair was spiky and was a dark brown colour but what stood out most to Naruto was the boys piercing eyes which were quite literally slits.

Hinata slowly walked over and Kurenai began to quickly talk to the three of them. Naruto gave up trying to listen after a while taking much more interest in his art, he had decided to slightly ignore Kurenai sensei's original request and instead decided to draw her, Hinata and the two mystery boys instead, after all he had always preferred doing portraits of other people more than any other kind of art.

...Forty-five minutes later, Kurenai had just finished talking to the three of them and there were barely ten minutes left of the lesson. Naruto had yet to completely finish his work, he had drawn all four of them but after doing the shading on them he had decided to shade the area around them but he hadn't managed to surround Kurenai sensei with shading yet.

It was while he was drawing that he began to notice that the brown haired boy was actually quite attractive...okay that was definitely an understatement on Naruto's part the boy was very good looking, he had broad shoulders and he looked like he had quite a defined physique, the least you could say was that he definitely didn't have any fat on him and his face wasn't sore to look at either. Problem was that all of this and his height over Kurenai sensei led to one conclusion, he was a junior jock which also meant he had to be straight, had a super hot girlfriend, was having sex on a regular basis, he was probably your typical popular and he was also probably homophobic.

Kurenai sensei turned to the class, "Right everyone let's turn our easels in to face the centre and admire each other's works of art." Kurenai sensei had a certain twinkle in her eye this was her favourite part of her lesson, being able to see and congratulate everyone on their artwork.

Naruto suddenly became very self conscious of his drawing ability. This was the first time he had drawn a picture of an actual person that they themselves would look at, sure he had drawn Hinata and Sakura before, even Iruka sensei but they were all in his personal drawing pad and he never let anyone look inside that so they had never seen the drawings. He therefore chose to stand against the back of his easel rather than turning it around like he normally did, there was no way anyone was going to see this, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Naruto, why aren't you showing us your picture, did you do nothing again?" Kurenai looked distraught, why did her best student have to not give a crap?

"Um...Kurenai sensei, he drew something alright it just wasn't what you exactly asked for" a quite deep voice said from behind Naruto's easel. Naruto spun around the easel only to find both the boys and Hinata admiring his work on the other side, Naruto sighed, well if they had already seen it he may as well let everybody else in the class see it, it's not like any of their opinions mattered to him anyway.

He turned the easel only to receive a very audible gasp from Kurenai sensei and 'wow's from his classmates. Kurenai was staring at the easel as though it was a precious jewel, Naruto knew she liked her art but he had only ever seen her react like that when she was looking at a really good piece of artwork. Admittedly Naruto had outdone himself on this piece but he didn't think it was the best thing he had ever done, but then again the only thing he had drawn better than it no-one had ever seen.

"Naruto this is incredible, you really captured the moment perfectly, and you did this so neatly with charcoal it's incredible!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"You really have done an amazing job of this Naruto; I think it's the best of yours I've actually seen!" Hinata was just as amazed, but at least she caught on to the fact that Naruto had better, he just refused to show her.

"You did a good job kid, you made me look hot in this picture, not that I'm not actually hot but still you captured it well." Oh this guy was a jock; he was too up himself not to be.

The bell rang at last and Naruto quickly rolled his art up like everyone else and placed it in his folder, he would spray it when he got home to make sure it didn't smudge. He found Hinata, the jock and the hoody guy waiting outside the class, apparently waiting for him. He finally had a chance to notice the other boy who was with the jock, he looked around the same age but he had no facial expression and he hadn't spoken a word since he had first seen him, so Naruto was officially creeped out by him.

"Naruto, this is Kiba and Shino." She then motioned to the jock and the creepy dude, "All of our parents requested we have private art lessons with Kurenai sensei, it's why they were in our class today." Hinata explained, all the while with a sweet smile a twinkle appearing in her eyes which Naruto noticed she always got when she met new people.

"Hey your name is Naruto right?" Kiba asked, "Hinata told us your name, hope we can be friends even if we're not in the same year but that shouldn't interfere now should it!" Kiba stated with a wide grin. Okay it was safe to say Naruto liked Kiba he was friendly and seemed easy to get along with, nothing like the jocks that he was used to.

"That sounds good, well it's a pleasure to meet you Kiba, Shino but I kinda have to get going." Naruto wasn't really in a rush but he did need to be home by 4:30 if he wanted to make sure no-one broke into his apartment.

"Okay well we'll see you round school then bye Naruto, Hinata." Kiba gave a quick wave and left towards the schools car park, while Shino nodded mutely and slowly made his way after Kiba.

Naruto and Hinata walked to the bus stop in comfortable silence. That was what he loved about Hinata, she only started a conversation if she wants to she won't force herself just to get rid of a silence.

"So...what did you think of Kiba?" Hinata was staring at Naruto with a playful curiosity.

"He seems nice, a lot nicer than our year's jocks, and he seems to be quite relaxed even around new people... he's good looking too." The last part of Naruto's sentence had once again reached a whisper; he didn't like talking about people he was attracted to, even though he had accepted himself thanks to his friends he still felt a slight distaste for it.

"Wow you actually think someone's attractive for once, this must be big!" Hinata's playfulness was welcoming to Naruto, Hinata always knew exactly what to say and when to say it; perhaps it was because she was brought up in the sophisticated Hyuga family.

A black car pulled up as they sat at the bus stop, Hinata's ride, her father insisted that she be driven to and from school however _she_ was able to convince her driver to always drop her off and pick her up from the bus stop so she could at least walk part of the way with her friends.

"Bye Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek before she jumped in her car and was driven off down the road, leaving Naruto to wait for his bus alone.

* * *

Naruto was lying in his bed, just thinking, he did it often before he went to bed. He glanced sideways at his clock 10:36pm it read, he really should be getting to bed sometime soon.

Naruto began to think about his day; about Sakura and Hinata, about Sasuke, about Iruka sensei, and finally about Kiba, that boy was the last thing he needed to think about before going to bed, he knew what would happen if he did go to sleep thinking about him and that would just make everything worse.

Just then he heard his phone vibrate once, a text, at this time that was unusual for Naruto. He picked up his phone and didn't recognise the number, _probably another hate text telling me to kill myself, god these can get annoying, _but alas upon opening the text it turned out to be something very different.

'Hey its Kiba, Hinata gave me your number, anyway I convinced Hinata's dad to let me drive her to school from now on, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted a lift too?'

Naruto was shocked to say the least, one, how the hell did Kiba convince Hinata's father to do anything for her he's a prick, two, why would he want me to join, and lastly, HOLYCRAPIGETALIFTOFFKIBA!

Naruto quickly replied after his little thought, 'Sure I live at apartment B20 on Uzu Lane, are you sure you're alright with this?'

Then Naruto waited, normally he wouldn't wait for a text but this one was kind of important...he waited...and waited

Then his phone vibrated and he practically answered it before it had even rung.

'Of course I'm sure, I look out for my friends, and I'll pick you up at about 8:10, see ya'

Naruto then closed his eyes and drifted off, sleep overcame him quickly, and sadly he had forgotten about his thoughts before Kiba's text because Kiba was the only thing on Naruto's mind as he fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Bird – Chapter three: Fairy Tails and Hot Chocolate

Naruto groaned. He was tied to a bed post and he was panting, his breaths coming out in sharp desperate gasps. Naruto moaned as he felt that tongue lick up his torso again before encircling one of his nipples and biting down. Naruto arched against the bed begging to be touched further, wanting that heat and wetness over more of his body. He felt it move down over his stomach before dipping into his belly button, the tongue swirled around making Naruto groan and writhe beneath it. It then proceeded to move over the rest of his stomach licking and biting as it went. He peered down only to see a toothy grin and two slit eyes staring back at him.

* * *

Naruto woke with a start, feeling a wetness around his waist. He looked over to his clock it read 7:55am, _great so now I have fifteen minutes to clean myself up, get dressed and eat my breakfast before Kiba gets here with Hinata._ Naruto jumped out of his bed and darted for the bathroom, quickly soaking himself off in the shower before brushing his teeth, he then proceeded to run around his small room picking up dirty clothes to find the clean clothes buried underneath them. He ended up wearing a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, orange converse and had a silver stud earring in. He quickly boiled his kettle and poured water into a bowl of ramen; he looked at his watch and saw 8:11am flashing up at him, _phew made it, _just at that thought slipped into his mind he heard a knocking at the door. He opened it up to see Hinata dressed in a long purple dress with a fur rimmed white coating hugging her top half.

"Come on Kiba is waiting for us around the corner... Is that toothpaste in your hair by accident, or have you just decided to use it as make shift gel?" Hinata giggled as she wiped the paste from his blond locks.

"Cheers Hinata, I was in a right rush today, hardly had enough time to get ready."Naruto explained

"I can see that by the fact that you are still eating your breakfast silly." Hinata had just made a second joke in less than 5 minutes; this was going to be a very strange day.

Naruto and Hinata rounded the corner and Hinata began to walk up to a black Acura Integra that was still on, _not a bad ride for a high school boy I must say, _Naruto hopped into the back with Hinata.

"Goooood morning Naruto, good night's sleep?" Kiba asked, the way he said it was suggesting something, it was like Kiba already knew he'd flippin dreamed about him for god's sake!

"Yeah lovely sleep thanks and good morning to you too." Naruto decided to just act as natural as possible, that way at least he didn't have to worry about Kiba finding out that he liked him.

* * *

The trip to school was spent just listening to the radio and with a random comment here or there, only being interrupted by the sound of Naruto slurping on his ramen.

Once in school they all stepped out and began to walk towards the school grounds, Naruto had never realised they were so far apart before now. Hinata and Shino were up ahead and were apparently having a conversation much to Naruto's shock at the revelation that Shino does indeed speak.

Kiba was staring at Naruto out of the corner of his eye as they walked along. He had already developed a bit of a soft spot for Naruto and he was starting to wonder if it was maybe developing further, so he looked at Naruto taking in everything about his appearance. In all honesty he was surprised Naruto was single, he had blonde hair that was almost golden, especially when the sun shone on it like it was at that moment. His eyes were a deep ocean blue that Kiba had frequently found himself staring into recently and his smile just lit up his face perfectly in Kiba's opinion. Admittedly people may not like the 3 scars he had scattered across each cheek but Kiba honestly thought they made his image complete, even if he didn't know why. Then he noticed it, a small piece of noodle from Naruto's ramen was on the corner of his mouth and without any realisation that he wasn't dating Naruto or even that close to him he grabbed the side of Naruto's face and licked the noodle off.

To say Naruto was speechless wouldn't be that far from the truth but he was shocked, Kiba had just licked his mouth, completely out of the blue. He wanted to yell at Kiba, ask him why he did it, tell him to get away from him, tell him to do it again, Naruto had a lot that he _wanted_ to say the problem was his brain had apparently gone on vacation and had packed all of his verbal skills to take with it. Naruto just stood there gaping at Kiba who was also wide eyed staring right back at Naruto.

Kiba had just shocked himself with that move, _wtf! Kiba get it together you can't just go licking minors cuz you feel peckish for some noodles, are you crazy man!_ Problem was Kiba had no idea what to say, he highly doubted that Naruto would believe him if he said that he had a piece of noodle on his face, that still wouldn't justify Kiba licking it off for Christ's sake!

Then Naruto just carried on walking. He had to get away from Kiba right now, if he didn't he would either confess to Kiba or he would have a panic attack and as he didn't really care for either of those options he chose to simply walk away. Kiba kept his distance walking but a few steps behind Naruto so that both of them could have time to think and calm down.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his science class thinking about none other than a certain Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura sat to his left and to her left was their friend Shikamaru, he was the most intelligent kid in their entire school but he was also a lazy dope who didn't bother to put any effort into anything, it's why he and Naruto were such good friends both of them could fall asleep anywhere at anytime.

Shikamaru was wearing black jeans with a grey t-shirt and grey plimps, nothing special, as usual. Sakura was wearing a pink t-shirt lined with white stripes and a white collar; she also wore a pink mini skirt and pink go-go boots. Naruto was not paying attention to Shizune sensei; he was far too focused on the world outside the window he sat next to. He was trying to calm himself and compose his emotions, they were getting students from a different school staying in their school dormitories for a week and Naruto had been forcibly signed up to help a student adjust by sticking with them in all of their classes. It got him out of his classes so he wasn't complaining but he didn't want to yell at this new kid and then have to stick with them for an entire week.

He would meet the kid he was to be paired with in about five seconds, Shizune sensei was just warning them before the kids entered the room. Then the door opened and a bunch of kids poured into the room, thankfully the science classes were huge because it meant they could all easily fit. Naruto was now waiting for his name to be called; they would first call the Konoha High students name and would then call the name of the student from Fairy Tail Boarding School, he wasn't really worried he just wanted to hurry up and go help the person settle into their room. Sakura had already left being paired with someone called Lucy Heartfilia and Shikamaru had gone off with some girl called Juvia something-or-rather. Now just him he was starting to get anxious.

"Naruto Uzumaki – Natsu Dragneel" Naruto watched as a boy probably in his junior year with fair pink hair and dark black eyes walked over to him. He wore a plain Black vest top which showed off his massively sculptured torso, and wore a white scaled scarf around his neck; he wore with this a pair of baggy black jeans and a pair of white plimps. All in all this Natsu guy was one hot guy and he actually winked at Naruto when he'd entered the room, now he had his arm round Naruto's shoulder and was talking to him like they had been best mates for years.

Naruto could tell he liked Natsu he was fun to be around and they had a lot in common, at least he wasn't stuck with a total freak.

* * *

Lunch had finally arrived and Naruto decided now was as good a time as ever to confront Kiba on what happened that morning, he was going to ask if it meant anything and then he was going to come up with the rest on the spot.

It didn't take long to find Kiba, he was eating on the school football field with Shino and a few other kids Naruto recognised.

"Naruto the fire of youth is strong in you!" Lee screamed.

"Hey Bushy Brows...uh thanks for the compliment?" Naruto honestly didn't know how to react to that.

Lee was Sakura's boyfriend; he had his hair cut into a bowl cut that spiked at the ends, also he had a very odd habit of accidently putting on green clothes every single day, even when he tried to wear a different colour he managed to somehow have green in it somehow. He had very thick eyebrows.

Lee was in Naruto's opinion the best person Sakura could go out with, he was too honourable to ever cheat on her, he was very loving and caring, and he was physically one of the strongest people in their school being able to very easily protect her. Due to this Naruto liked and respected Lee.

"So what brings you here today Naruto?" Lee asked. He was smiling in that knowing way that Naruto seemed to be getting from everyone that was sitting there.

"Actually I was wondering if I could maybe talk to Kiba in private for a minute."Naruto looked from Lee to Kiba as he spoke directing the end of his sentence towards him alone.

"Sure Naruto I'm finished eating anyway." Kiba said grinning at Naruto and standing up to follow him.

Naruto nodded and began to walk away with Kiba walking beside him. They walked a while with neither of them talking at all before Naruto finally decided that he should probably just try and get this out of the way quickly so he could go check up on Natsu and make sure Ino wasn't tormenting him already.

"Kiba I wanted to ask what exactly you thought you were doing this morning." Naruto hadn't meant to sound harsh at all but he felt it may have a little.

"Don't worry Naruto it's just that I was brought up in a family that was kinda really close and touching each other wasn't weird or anything and honestly I wasn't really thinking straight this morning_." No not straight at all, I was definitely having gay thoughts this morning, _Kiba kept that last thought more to himself.

"Oh...well okay then never mind about it then." Naruto had closed his eyes and smiled at Kiba, he always hid his emotions best when he had his eyes closed people just seemed to be able to read his eyes so easily. _Well that's what you get for getting your hopes up don't you?_

"Good, anyway I was going to go out after school today with Lee, maybe to the mall if sommin' do you wanna come?" Kiba was looking hopefully at Naruto.

"Uh, sorry I can't I'm helping Natsu unpack and then I'm supposed to be sleeping round his apartment so he can get comfortable there." Naruto wasn't really that disappointed, spending more time with Kiba would only make this harder on him in the long run.

"Natsu, who's Natsu?" Okay Kiba wouldn't admit it to anyone but just hearing Naruto say that he was sleeping round a boys house got him really, really jealous. He didn't want Naruto to hang out with someone else, especially sleeping in the same room as him.

"He's an exchange student from Fairy Tail Boarding School, he's actually a lot nicer than I expected and I didn't get stuck with a total weirdo." Naruto said. He was happy he could talk to Kiba again, even if he couldn't be as close to him as he maybe wanted to be.

"Cool, anyway I should be getting back to the football field, maybe I'll see you around eh Naruto." Kiba stated before waving and rushing off.

Kiba felt like crap. Naruto had totally been twinkle eyed when he was talking about that Natsu guy, why couldn't he have that look when he was talking about him damn it! Maybe he should've been honest and just told Naruto right then and there that he liked him, hell Naruto gave him the chance and now he'd gone and passed it up and for what? Nothing that's what, well there was nothing he could do now... or maybe there was.

"Hey Lee, do you think your little girlfriend would help me with something if I asked?" Kiba had just got back to his friends and he was already eager to set his plan into motion.

"Probably, why?" Lee questioned

"I have a little plan that's gonna need a flowers touch." Kiba grinned madly and went searching for Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on Natsu's bed sketching in his private pad with a cup of hot chocolate in his lap, this was one of the main reasons that he got along so well with Natsu, he was fine with just being in Naruto's company and they could both just do their own thing. At the moment Natsu was sitting on the floor, he's back was against the wall while he cycled through his red iPod nano chromatic, from what Naruto could hear it was some sort of electro-pop song. Naruto was attempting to draw Natsu but he'd grown bored now and was more interested in either just staring at Natsu or talking to him. Naruto took a gulp of his delicious hot chocolate and then placed it on the window sill, Natsu could really make a hot chocolate, creamy and chocolaty at the same time, just the way Naruto liked it. Curiosity finally got the better of him and he decided to probe Natsu for a conversation.

"Hey Natsu, what are you listening to?" Naruto yelled over the music.

"It's called Starstrukk by a band called 3Oh!3, heard of 'em?" Natsu asked looking up from his iPod to stare at Naruto.

"Nope never heard of that song or that band, then again I suck at remembering the names of songs." Naruto giggled to himself at the prospect of him ever remembering something like that.

Natsu stood up and walked over to the bed, he then sat down cross legged and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Natsu...what are you doing?" Naruto had a blush spread across his cheeks; he wasn't used to being so close to someone.

Natsu was looking at him with an eyebrow raised like Naruto had just asked a really stupid question, which in Natsu's opinion was true.

"I'm letting you listen to the song, duh" He stated.

"Okay." Naruto was always really shy whenever people touched him, so being in someone's lap was really making him nervous. He turned to look round at Natsu as the music began to blare into his left ear, he was surprised by the intensity Natsu was looking at him with as he stared into his eyes, and then his eyes glanced lower down at his lips. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Natsu's, it was like sparks running through his body, the heat of Natsu's lips against his own felt amazing.

Natsu flipped them over so that Naruto was lying underneath him; he then pressed his lips harder against Naruto's making him moan into the kiss, Natsu ran his tongue over Naruto's teeth and tongue making him groan underneath him. Naruto was starting to lose it not because Natsu was kissing him and he really liked it though, no it was because he knew that if this carried on much longer his body was going to start reacting and he didn't feel ready for anything more than kissing at the moment.

"Natsu stop." Naruto panted out. "I don't want this to get out of hand." Naruto was really nervous, what if sex was all Natsu wanted?

"Okay, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with anything so let's just take our time." Natsu smiled at Naruto. "But I have to ask, Naruto..."

Naruto waited for Natsu to speak but it looked like he was trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say so Naruto just waited silently.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Natsu said smiling shyly at Naruto.

"Uh...sure I'd love to." Naruto giggled feeling extremely giddy. He, Naruto had a boyfriend. He then remembered his hot chocolate, left cold and forgotten on the window sill above Natsu's bed. He felt a little disappointed he had been enjoying that, but he enjoyed Natsu's mouth a hell of a lot more.

"Uh I think the hot chocolate has gone cold...oh well." Naruto didn't really care he just felt the need to state it.

"No problem." Natsu smiled. He clicked his fingers and a red ring appeared under the cup and before Naruto could blink the cup was steaming again.

"...What...The...Fuck." Naruto said completely shocked by what he had just seen. Natsu had somehow heated the cup and drink by hardly even moving.

"Fire dragon magic, my dad, Igneel, taught me it before he went missing a couple of years ago. I'm a mage, everyone at Fairy Tail is it's secretly a magic school we're just not allowed to tell people or they'd shut us down." Natsu was looking down at Naruto's lap as though ashamed. "Do you hate that I'm a mage?"

Naruto wasn't surprised by this question, in society mages are seen as freaks, they're called abominations and a lot of people are extremely prejudiced towards them.

"I grew up being hated by everyone I met because I had a weird past, I have never cared about mages at all so don't worry I still like you." Naruto grabbed Natsu's face and pulled him up into a light kiss.

"Thank you, Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Bird – Chapter four: True Hinata and Dad

Naruto was slowly walking to school in the early morning; he was listening to his IPod which was currently playing the song 'Flux' by Bloc Party. He was currently thinking of the last few days in his head; he had managed to meet a bunch of new friends, had fallen for two of them, and had ended up dating one of those two. Naruto had only ever had one boyfriend before Natsu and that had not gone so well, in fact Sasuke was straight by the end of that relationship.

Now the only thing Naruto could focus on was talking to Hinata. Everyone knew Hinata and Naruto were like siblings mainly because they had a lot in common, they were both openly gay, they were both considered to be one of the hottest people in their year, they both had an obsession with small animals, and both cared very deeply for each other. Hinata could relate to Naruto, her father never had time for her and her mother died giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi so she never really had a family until her cousin Neji moved in with them. He showed her father how amazing she really was and helped Hanabi open up to Hinata. It was the fact that she knew what having no family was like that allowed Naruto to easily open up to her.

Naruto had unknowingly walked all the way to school already and decided to quickly visit Iruka before going to first lesson.

* * *

Kiba was frustrated. Naruto had refused a lift this morning which had put a slight dent in his plan, but no matter Lee's little cherry blossom Sakura had already agreed to help, along with her blonde bitch fighter Ino. Now was the difficult part, getting Hinata to agree to it. If she didn't agree she might just go ahead and tell Naruto since their so close, however if she agreed she would play a crucial part in the plan.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask for your help with something?" Hinata turned to look at Kiba from the passenger seat "Sure Kiba what's up?" Hinata enquired while smiling sweetly.

"If I ask you for this you can't tell anyone, even if you say no, deal?" Kiba asked with a determined look in his eyes.

"Deal, now what is it you need help with?" Hinata was leaning toward him looking very curious.

"It starts with an 'N' and ends with an 'aruto'; I need your help getting his attention." Okay so Kiba wasn't telling the whole truth but that would do for Hinata and her fragile young mind.

"So do you just wanna get in his pants, or do you genuinely like him?" Kiba turned shocked at Hinata's statement; she however remained looking normal if not bored. "How can you just say that!"

Hinata looked at Kiba as though he was really thick and ended up sighing in annoyance.

"Kiba you can't possibly think you're the first and only person to ask me about Naruto, I mean he's a total hottie!" Despite being from a rather prestigious family Hinata had a tendency to be quite blunt at times.

Kiba felt kinda dumb after that comment. _Of course other people wanna get with Naruto, why would I be special out of all of 'em. _

"I don't just wanna shag Naruto. I honestly like him; it's just that he won't give me the time of day." Kiba said disappointedly; he was looking down at his lap, he had never had much trouble getting dates or shagging people for that matter, yet with Naruto he just couldn't get his attention.

"Kiba as much as I would love to comfort you right now I really feel the need to keep myself safe so how about this, I'll help you if you look up from your lap before we hit any other cars deal?" Hinata was looking over at Kiba with a sweet smile on her face and Kiba couldn't help but grin at her. He quickly pulled into a space in the car park and the two exited and began their walk towards the school.

Hinata then linked his arm with hers and walked them both up towards the school. He finally realised why everyone wanted to be friends with Hinata, she was sweet, funny, and genuinely nice person. Suddenly Kiba thought of someone who had said the same thing to him yesterday.

A cheeky grin slipped onto Kiba's face as he came up with a way to pay Hinata back for her help.

* * *

Iruka was sitting at his desk by the time Naruto arrived from the school gate; Iruka looked up as Naruto entered his room. One thought ran through Iruka's mind 'Naruto is in early, its official either the world is ending or ramen has just stopped being made worldwide.'

"Hey Iruka, it's a nice day today isn't it?" Naruto said with a huge grin.

Iruka just stared at Naruto for a few seconds before saying "Okay sit down already and tell me what you're obviously dyeing to say."

Naruto pretended to look hurt for a second before sitting down in front of Iruka's desk with a slight giggle.

"I don't know how you know me so well Iruka..." Naruto was unsure as to how he was going to tell Iruka that he had a boyfriend. Iruka had been fine with Naruto being gay, the problem was Iruka still thought he was kind of innocent and stuff and he was worried how his sort-of dad was gonna act.

"...yeah, !" Naruto decided fast and loud was the best approach.

"Say that again but slower and quieter Naruto, remember I'm not Sakura or Hinata." Iruka said giggling at Naruto's nervousness.

"I said, I have a boyfriend and he is a really nice person and I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill him, and really I'm old enough to know what I'm getting in and I already know about sex and stuff so please doesn't yell at me." Naruto slowed it down alright but in that case he needed to form a defence for himself.

"Okay... when do I get to meet him?"...Naruto hadn't expected Iruka to take it so well.

"Well when do you wanna meet him?"

"How about you and him come for a meal round my house with me and Hatake senpai." Iruka had a brilliant grin on his face which would've made it impossible for Naruto to say no even if he wanted to, there was just one thing odd here.

"Why is Hatake sensei gonna be there?" Naruto questioned, this resulted in Iruka gaining a slightly panicked expression.

"No reason, now get to homeroom to register before your first lesson...QUICK!" Iruka always got like this when it got close to any deadline he would become slightly panicky, however something was off today.

"...okay, bye dad." Naruto didn't realise what he said until 5 seconds after and then rushed out of the room.

Iruka continued to stare out of the door after Naruto "...Dad huh? I just wish I could be Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was sitting next to Natsu trying to figure out what on earth possessed him to say he would drop his classes to help someone else in theirs, Natsu took geography, zoology, and mechanics, three lessons Naruto knew nothing about.

"Hey Natsu do you only have three lessons each day, since you only take three classes?" Naruto was banking on getting to go home early and not having to be stuck for hours learning about stuff he would never use.

"Nah, I have two hours of zoology and mechanics, in fact I have those two hours of zoology now so let's go and don't worry you'll enjoy this one more." Natsu was grinning at Naruto with that over happy smile that meant Naruto would pretend to like it even if he didn't.

They walked down to the lower most field where all the animals for zoology were brought in and Naruto was treated with a nice surprise. Both Kiba and Shino were in zoology so now he had three...two people he could talk to, Shino didn't really talk so he hardly counts.

"Kiba, how comes you're here?" Kiba looked up from the book he was looking through and smiled widely at Naruto.

"I could ask you the same thing, you do realise this is a junior year course don't you? Sophomores can't take zoology." Kiba raised an eyebrow at Naruto and laughed at Naruto's sudden face of realisation.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were all quite shocked and Natsu soon pulled away.

"Sorry you just taste sssssooooo good babe." Natsu grinned down at Naruto as a blush appeared across his cheeks at the whistles and barks coming from the rest of the zoology class.

Shino stared at Kiba as he began shaking trying to hold in his anger and stop himself from getting up and punching this 'Natsu' guy in the face. He knew he should've just told Naruto when he had the chance before this guy had come into either of their lives, and the nerve of this guy dangling Naruto in front of him like a piece of meat. He knew what was going on, he saw it in his family dogs all the time, Natsu noticed that Kiba liked Naruto and decided to secure his dominance over the younger boy and intimidate Kiba. Problem was Kiba didn't get intimidated, ever and he sucked at taking a hint when he wanted something.

For the first hour of the lesson, both Natsu and Kiba continually flirted with Naruto and even started feeling him up at points, however after an hour Shino had had enough and grabbed Naruto before walking off with the boy.

The two walked in silence until they got about two fields away from the school.

"I'm not as dumb as everyone seems to think Shino, but I'm unsure on this one so can I ask... am I just a trophy to Natsu and Kiba?" Naruto questioned while looking at the ground.

Shino raised an eyebrow at Naruto and decided not to answer his question yet and to first see how much he really had noticed,

"What makes you say that Naruto?"

"I noticed how they both were flirting with me and every time they did they would look to see each other's reactions, not to mention they both started feeling me up trying to see who could get closest to my... package, and then there was that little show Natsu thought to put on when he saw Kiba. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think either one of them liked me, even Kiba, he told me he didn't like me and yet I was still sure he just covering something up or sommin, but oh well that's another relationship failed." Naruto finished with a heavy sigh before collapsing on his bum.

Shino was shocked. He knew Naruto wasn't as dumb as everybody said but he noticed everything that happened and even managed to see through Kiba's little act with ease.

"Wait if you thought Kiba liked you why didn't you just confront him on it?" Shino questioned,

"Yeah let me just ask the hot, popular, jock, who may not even be gay, who I just made friends whether or not he really likes me that's a great idea." Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Shino saw his point, but still Naruto had no idea how much Kiba really liked him and as Kiba's friend Shino felt he needed to at least help his friend out a bit.

"How about me and you go to lunch a bit early, it starts in ten minutes anyway, that way you can think about this and not see either of them for a bit." Shino said holding out a hand to Naruto.

"Thanks Shino, you should talk more often, you have a nice voice." Naruto smiled up at Shino as the two of them walked.

* * *

Hinata was sitting next to Sakura on their schools field picking at her salad. She would normally have finished eating by now but she was too busy thinking to eat properly. Sakura, Ino and she herself had been trying to think of ways to get Kiba and Naruto together during their last class, this was however before they all learned that Naruto had a boyfriend and before they were informed by Shino that Naruto was feeling resentful towards both his boyfriend Natsu and Kiba.

Hinata had suddenly reached a brick wall. If Naruto was already in a relationship then she would have to call off her deal with Kiba, she couldn't bring herself to be a part of a plan to break up her little bro and his boyfriend, especially when he had waited so long to finally find someone. If this Natsu fucked up though then Hinata had fair game, and to be honest she currently felt like smashing the guys head into Naruto's and killing the both of them, Naruto for not immediately telling her, and Natsu for making Naruto upset already.

Kiba chose this moment to park his butt down next to her, quickly beginning to munch into his lunch.

"Kiba, if Naruto is already going out with someone I'm sorry but I can't help you." Hinata whispered to him, she had decided to just tell him straight away.

"I agree, I didn't know he had one otherwise I wouldn't have let myself like him. Now I'm royally fucked and I just fucked with him during my lesson and I'm gonna need to apologise which I'm gonna suck at it." Kiba had gone on some mad little rant and hadn't noticed Hinata rolling her eyes and turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, Kiba says his sorry for fucking with you, he would have said this himself but I was getting pissed off with his rant." Hinata loudly stated over the small group they were in.

All eyes turned to Hinata most of them with a gaping mouth to accompany it, after all it wasn't every day that you saw Hinata, the air to the Hyuga family, do something so blunt and seemingly stupid. The only one not looking at Hinata was Naruto who was looking at Kiba and smiled before simply saying.

"Its fine Kiba I know people can get carried away sometimes."

Kiba was shocked, he had been forgiven so easily and all thanks to Hinata's rashness.

The bell rung and they all started moving to their next class. Kiba quickly ran up to Naruto wondering how he was supposed to say this without being harshly rejected instantly.

"Did you wanna say something to me? I kind of have to meet Natsu at his next lesson." Naruto was staring up at Kiba as they walked.

"Do you wanna come to the mall tonight, you couldn't come last time cuz of Natsu unpacking but are you free now... you can bring Natsu too if you want." The last section was muttered as Kiba didn't really want Natsu there.

Naruto just stood there looking at Kiba for a few seconds before looking forward. "Sure I don't see why not, I have nothing else to do anyway and I'll invite Natsu too." Naruto grinned as he finally came to a conclusion.

"Great meet me in the school car park after school and I'll drive us there." Kiba was happy Naruto had said yes but was disappointed at the fact that Natsu was coming.

"Cool I'll see you later then." Naruto said before ducking into the mechanics classroom that Kiba had unknowingly walked them to.

Kiba walked off towards his private art lesson trying to think of some way to get over Naruto quickly and wondering how he was gonna survive with Natsu and Naruto for good few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Bird – Chapter five: Shopping Malls and Sleepovers

Kiba was sitting in his car staring out of the front mirror wondering what on earth he had got himself into, true he had wanted to spend some time with Naruto but he could really go without Natsu coming anywhere near him at the moment. Kiba had come to a momentous decision during his last lesson, he wasn't going to try and get with Naruto, he was going to act like they were just friends and hope that eventually his feelings would just die down and go away.

He had come to this decision for one reason and that was because he actually cared how Naruto felt. If Kiba was being honest with himself he was a bit of an animal when it came to relationships, he would convince the person that he liked them, and would act like a caring person for a bit before nailing them and proceeding to walk away and returning to not knowing that person's name. Due to this Kiba felt slightly off with Naruto, normally he didn't have this kind of problem so now he had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he decided that just ignoring the problem and letting it calm down was his best bet.

Kiba sighed as he saw Naruto and Natsu walking to his car with their hands entwined, his blood boiling at the mere sight of Natsu touching Naruto. Okay so his plan to just ignore this wouldn't be as easy as he thought it might, he just had to make sure he didn't smash Natsu's face in so he didn't lose any chance of being friends with Naruto.

He snapped out of his inner concluding as he heard the door at the back of his car open and turned to see Naruto and Natsu slipping in both of them smiling almost identical goofy smiles at him, he couldn't help but smile back at them before turning and speeding off towards the mall. He glanced back to see them both staring out of the window making faces at passing cars. _This might not be as bad as I thought._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was slowly chewing into a burger as he sat in-between Natsu and Kiba. If he was being honest he was quite shocked at how well Kiba and Natsu were getting along, the two had been distant at first but had begun to warm up to each other and were now talking quite well about practically everything what with their similar views and opinions of things.

They were currently discussing some sort of sport which caused Naruto to tune out due to his distaste for sports. He was in the middle of munching through Natsu's chips when he heard someone yelling his name; he turned and smiled before beckoning Shikamaru over to their table, Shikamaru walked over with Grey following slowly behind. Naruto knew next to nothing about this Grey person except that Natsu and him had a similar relationship to Naruto and Sasuke, a friendly hatred. Of course he also knew that Grey was a mage of some sort but he didn't want to focus on that and end up blurting it out and revealing it to everyone.

Grey was now sitting across from Naruto and had begun talking to Natsu, although it looked far more like the two were arguing to be honest. Kiba was talking with Shikamaru when the two suddenly turned to him looking like they were waiting for him to speak.

"Uh, Naruto, you okay?" Kiba looked confused and slightly concerned while Shikamaru stared in confusion at him.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world, what's up?" Naruto smiled at the two of them.

"Well we were just talking about someone we know and were wondering, what kind of girls is Hinata into?" Kiba looked fine asking this question but he was trying not to give away that he was seeing whether he should set this girl up with Hinata or not.

"Actually I don't really know Hinata's tastes to be honest, from what I know so long as the person is reasonably polite and pretty I'm sure Hinata would like them, she's not really fussy people just don't ask her out because they're intimidated by her families status." Naruto knew Hinata's father had difficulty with Hinata's sexuality at first what with wanting to carry on the family line, but he eventually got over it, he liked Hanabi better anyway and she could just have his grandkids.

"Sweet, Tenten will be perfect!" Kiba had a large grin on his face and an evil glint in his eye.

"Tenten? Who's that?" Naruto asked, he was curious, if someone was being set up with his sister he had every right to know who this person was.

"She's a girl in Kiba's year, she is the star of darts at our school, how could you not know her?" Shikamaru was looking at him like he had grown another head.

"Bleurgh, sports is something I avoid at any cost and since darts is extremely boring I avoid that completely." Naruto now looked pissed off that the conversation had reverted back to sports and felt he was once again going to be left out of the conversation.

Kiba laughed at the look on his face while Shikamaru snickered in the background, Grey and Natsu were looking at them while laughing along with them. Naruto smiled despite his dislike of their conversation and was soon laughing along with them.

"Well the shops are gonna close soon so we better shove off, do you two have a ride?" Kiba had turned to Grey and Shikamaru.

"Yeah I have a car and I already said I'd give Shika a lift." Naruto looked at Grey as he spoke, he suddenly realised that he had been quite un-sociable not talking to Natsu's friend and made a mental note to talk more to him next time he saw him.

The two groups said their goodbyes and then separated to find their cars.

"So am I dropping you two at Naruto's or Natsu's?" Kiba asked. He felt far more comfortable about Naruto dating Natsu now, seriously how can he possibly hate a person he got along so well with it really wasn't fair.

Naruto looked at Natsu with a questioning look, he hadn't thought about them hanging out alone but now he thought about it more he really wanted to be alone with Natsu, just to enjoy his company if nothing else. Natsu looked down at Naruto and gave him a sweet smile.

"You can hang around at mine if you want, maybe even sleep over?" Natsu elbowed him in the ribs as he said the last part and a blush appeared on Naruto's face.

"Uh...sure." Naruto was still blushing and was looking down at his lap trying to look anywhere and everywhere except at either of the other boys in the car.

Kiba laughed at Naruto as Natsu snuggled into him trying to get him to look up. Kiba felt good for the two of them, even if it did still hurt a little to look up at them. Kiba suddenly had a brain wave as he remembered that Sakura and Ino were helping him with a private plan of his own and he quickly decided to call Sakura to see if it was going smoothly.

* * *

Hinata giggled at the movie she was watching as she leaned against Ino. Sakura had rather suddenly decided that the girls were going to have a sleepover that night and Hinata had been dragged against her will over to Sakura's house.

She was sitting next to Ino with Sakura sitting next to her, all of them were up on Sakura's bed giggling and laughing at the comedy film they had on, despite this a feeling of nervousness was nagging at the back of her mind.

Sakura had revealed earlier that she had invited a few girls from the higher years and Hinata didn't know why but she had a suspicion that Sakura and Ino had some sort of plan involving someone called 'Tenten', she didn't know why but she could've sworn when Sakura said her name there was a hint of darkness behind her voice and a knowing glance between the other two girls.

Sakura suddenly left the room shouting something about a call on her mobile. Ino instantly turned to Hinata to distract her in case they overheard the conversation outside. Outside Sakura was conversing with Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, how was your day being an extra with those two?" Sakura didn't realise how rude that sounded until it was too late and she cringed as she thought how he was going to react.

"Cheers Sakura that was supportive. Anyway it wasn't that bad so aside from that how are Tenten and Hinata getting along?" Kiba actually sounded quite positive to Sakura, something she hadn't really been expecting.

"They're not her yet, I gave them the right time and everything though." Sakura was now worried, they might not show up and then that'd just be great wouldn't it they had done this perfectly Sakura's parents were out of town and everything.

"Did you tell them your parents are out of town?" Kiba sounded slightly concerned so Sakura's worry only increased.

"Well yeah, I thought that would make them more likely to turn up." Sakura sounded so confused, she suddenly felt like she had done something wrong.

Kiba sighed into the phone. "Well be prepared, you invited Temari so they probably decided to go and pick up some alcohol before they got to yours, good luck and ring me back if anything happens." Sakura then heard a click and then Kiba was gone.

Sakura was now quite worried. Five girls, four of which were underage would be drinking in her house while her parents were away, and at least two of them were lesbians. This was at least going to be a night to not remember and at that very thought Sakura heard the doorbell ring and slowly went towards the door to greet her guests and delve into a night of hell, or possibly a night that was going to turn out to be fun. A smile crept onto her face at the thought of Ino doing something embarrassing and she practically ran to the door after that thought. Yes a very fun night indeed.

* * *

Naruto was lying on Natsu's bed, his head against Natsu's chest as he tried to understand what Natsu was reading. It was apparently some old dragon text his dad had left him that covered the basics of Fire dragon magic, to Naruto however it just looked like a load of very weird scribbles that a very deranged person would have written.

Naruto felt Natsu's hand in his hair slowly stroking it and he began to relax into him, the soft heat of his hand felt nice and the feeling of Natsu's chest slowly rising and falling behind him made him feel very relaxed. Suddenly Natsu's other arm was up Naruto's shirt and was rubbing his belly.

Naruto giggled s the hand rubbed in circles."Natsu what are you doing?" Naruto giggled out while looking up at Natsu.

"It's something my dad used to do to me, whenever I looked like I was gonna fall asleep he would rub my tummy and I'd be fast asleep in seconds." Natsu was grinning down at him.

"And why exactly would you want me asleep, you realise I'm quite useless like that don't you?" Naruto had now turned so he was sitting in Natsu's lap facing him.

"Naruto?" Natsu looked slightly confused but Naruto wasn't able to see his face for long he had already began nibbling at Natsu's ear a moan slipping from his lips. Natsu's hands travelled up Naruto's back stroking him with a heat in his hands that burned and at the same time had Naruto moaning loudly.

"Naruto, are you sure we should be doing this?" Natsu was concerned that Naruto was moving a bit fast for this.

"We don't have to go the whole way; just touching can be nice and stuff." Naruto had a deep red flush across his face and his eyes looked a darker blue than usual, as though they were thick with his lust.

Natsu groaned as he began to nibble across Naruto's collarbone eliciting a moan from Naruto while he slowly undid his shirt. Natsu pushed Naruto down onto the bed as he began to bite his way down towards Naruto's nipple; he quickly devoured the pink nub into his mouth swiping his tongue over the small organ while his fingers played with the other one, changing the heat on his hand from normal to hot every few seconds.

Naruto felt amazing, he had mucked about before with one guy but he hadn't done very much and he hadn't felt as on fire as he did with Natsu, he wasn't sure if it was due to him being a flame mage or not but right then he didn't care he just wanted Natsu to touch him more and more.

Natsu began to descend after making thorough work of both of Naruto's nipples; he ran he hands over Naruto's hips and sides' leaving a red trail of heat where he went, his tongue was running over every inch of Naruto's body, loving the taste of his skin as it turned darkening shades of pink under his ministrations.

He reached Naruto's belly button and he began to play with that using his tongue to tease it, dipping it in and out monitoring the heat of his tongue to give Naruto as many feelings as he possibly could. Natsu was beginning to feel his control slipping, he wanted to take this further, and Naruto mewling like a cat above him was doing nothing a sedate his urges.

"Naruto how far do you wanna go with this?" Natsu had a hard time saying that between pants, he was losing it fast and needed to know what he could do.

"Dunno, not so sure I'm ready to go all out, maybe just like third base?" Naruto was looking down at Natsu with such a innocent face and he couldn't help but give Naruto a good old grin.

He quickly began moving down towards the lining of Naruto's jeans, biting and licking as he went. Naruto began groaning and thrusting as Natsu's descent continued before he reached Naruto's jeans. He took the zipper between his teeth and gently pulled down before quickly removing Naruto's jeans and boxers in one movement, leaving Naruto completely exposed his pants around his ankles and his shirt cascaded down his arms.

Natsu looked hungrily down at Naruto, a growl escaping from his mouth unknowingly. He slowly brushed his hand along Naruto's abdomen, gently massaging the short blonde pubic hair that his snail trail led to. He began licking at the point where Naruto's legs met his groin and then licking up, everywhere except the one thing Naruto was begging him to touch.

Naruto groaned and bucked as Natsu continued to tease him with that sweet tongue before all at once his cock was surrounded by an engulfing heat causing him to cry out and thrust wildly upwards. Natsu had to hold down Naruto's hips to stop him from making him gag, he wasn't used to this and just let his instinct take him, he began licking the underside of the shaft before moving up and encircling the head.

Naruto was panting and moaning, his entire body turned red by the heat and passion of what Natsu was doing to him. Natsu made his tongue heat up incredibly fast and began bobbing up and down over Naruto whilst sucking at dipping his tongue into the slit of Naruto's cock. It wasn't long before Naruto began gasping and moaning and screaming Natsu's name with his climax.

Natsu gulped down every last drop of Natsu's essence before sliding up beside him and quickly finishing himself off with his hand. Naruto looked over at him with a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

"You should've let me handle that." Naruto had tried to sound sexy and intimidating but it came out sleepily and rather cute.

"You can take care of it next time if you want." Natsu had succeeded in _his_ attempt at a sexy, husky voice and Naruto moaned from just hearing it.

Natsu pulled up the covers and the two quickly became a mess of jumbled up limbs and body parts as sleep crept upon them and both fell into its bliss, a smile on each of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Bird – Chapter six: Ninja Skills and Realisations

Naruto awoke to the feeling of Natsu gently breathing onto his chest and a content smile slipped onto his face, _well that was a very nice night. _Naruto's inner thoughts had made him giggle, though he quieted himself upon seeing Natsu squirm as though he was waking up. Naruto glanced around looking for his clock, only to remember he was in Natsu's room and he quickly grabbed his phone off the bedside table. It read 6:42, and Naruto quietly slipped out from beside Natsu allowing him to sleep while longer before they went to school.

Naruto walked toward the kitchen that he knew was like one door down from Natsu's room. Natsu's apartment was in a square building that was just down the road from Konoha high that all the Fairy tail students were staying in. The door opened up to a thin corridor which had three doors leading off from it; one to the kitchen, one to a sitting room, and the last to a bedroom. Naruto liked the small apartment, the rooms were around the same size as the ones in his own place but the entire apartment felt a lot more positive than his own felt.

Naruto was sitting on the counter top waiting for the kettle to boil when Natsu walked in wearing a pair of black baggy boxers and holding a pair of orange ones in his left hand.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view or anything but you might wanna chuck on these while you're sitting on there, that's where I make my food." Naruto felt himself go red as he realised he was sitting butt naked from last night.

He quickly ran at Natsu and practically threw his boxers on. He quickly sat back at the counter and looked down at his lap, thoroughly embarrassed about being in the same room as Natsu after last night. It's not that he didn't enjoy it or anything, it was just that Natsu had brought down all of his barriers last night and now Naruto felt extremely vulnerable. He was quickly shocked out of his thoughts when he felt Natsu slip between his legs and begin kissing his neck.

"What's wrong? You look all sad, was last night that bad?" Natsu was looking up at him while making out with his neck. Naruto's eyes went wide at Natsu's question and he quickly began to shake his head.

"No it wasn't bad at all! I just... I..." Naruto didn't want to say he felt vulnerable, that'd be all girly and make him feel even worse then he already felt.

"Feeling a little... exposed?" Natsu looked up at Naruto with questioning eyes. Naruto smiled down at him and nodded, he appreciated Natsu not using the word vulnerable, he really didn't like that word at the moment.

"It's cool, it'd be weird if you didn't feel like that I guess, but you realise you don't have to feel like that with me right?" Natsu looked at Naruto and stroked his cheek with his hand trying his hardest to make the younger boy feel at ease with him. Naruto sighed in satisfaction at hearing Natsu's words and he leaned into the comforting touch of his hand, easily relaxing into Natsu.

"I think the kettles boiled, instant ramen should do us fine right?" Natsu laughed at the huge grin that spread onto Naruto's face at the mention of ramen and quickly set about making them two bowels of the stuff before they had to get ready for school.

* * *

Kiba was driving towards Hinata's house with a feeling of sickness building at the bottom of his stomach. When he had called back Sakura that morning to see how everything went he had found out that everything seemed to have gone fine, but Hinata had left extremely early before anyone had woken up and hadn't said anything to anyone before going. Kiba had been worried about her but she seemed fine when he text her asking if she wanted a lift into school and now he wasn't sure what to think about it.

He was now sitting in his car outside Hinata's mansion of a house so he sent Hinata a text telling her he was there and sat waiting for her. He himself had a lot to think about, he still liked Naruto there was no point denying it but he had the problem of Natsu, now he wanted to just hate that guy and take out his frustration on him, the problem was that he really got along with Natsu and so he had no way to vent out his frustration but he still got a little envious every time he saw them together. He knew he was going to have to find some way of getting over Naruto, the problem was that the only way he could think of doing that seemed a bit harsh.

At that thought Hinata slipped into the car next to him with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning Kiba-kun." Kiba smiled back at Hinata, she looked to be in a good mood as usual.

"Mornin' Hinata, how did you sleep last night?" Kiba was going to try and be sly about knowing about her sleepover and being the one who set this entire thing up.

"Kiba I already know that you know about the sleepover, I went through Sakura's phone after she got too drunk to be able to see who I was." Hinata was giving Kiba a weird look while he burst out laughing at the image of Sakura stumbling about asking who people were.

"So are you the one who tried to set up me and Tenten? I know Sakura and Ino didn't know her before that night and they were definitely trying to get us both to drink a lot together." She was giving Kiba a curious look, she didn't look angry so he didn't see any reason to hide any info from her.

"Kinda yeah, I thought you two would get along and I felt I should set ya both up since you both are my mates and everything." Kiba was grinning at Hinata and she was giving him a simple smile back.

"Well I m going on a date with her so I guess I should be thanking you." Hinata was trying her best to hide her blush, but she was failing miserably and Kiba couldn't restrain the giggle that bubbled up his throat.

He pulled up into the car park as usual and both he and Hinata left the car to begin their way up to the school.

* * *

Naruto was officially bored. He had been sitting watching Natsu try and re-wire some doo-hicky for the past two hours and not only was Naruto completely bored because he didn't know anything about what Natsu was doing but he was also quite sure that Natsu had not actually done anything correctly thus far which meant they had officially wasted two hours of his youth doing practically nothing.

Natsu looked to his side to see Naruto staring straight at him, seemingly in a fixated trance of boredom. Natsu could tell Naruto was bored and if it was up to him he would've dropped the class to entertain him immediately, hell he was terrible at mechanics anyway and he got motion sickness so the chances of him ever working near a vehicle were very slim. He decided to try and get a conversation going during the last few minutes of his lesson.

"Why are you staring at me?" Naruto snapped out of his stupor to see Natsu watching him stare.

"Well what else am I going to do? I know nothing about mechanics." Naruto looked utterly defeated, anyone would think someone had just stamped on his puppy he looked so miserable.

"You really can't stand boredom can you? Well I'm nearly done here, how's about we slip out to lunch early?" Naruto perked up at the idea of leaving but then looked down at the small doo-hicky thing and he was pretty sure it wasn't 'done'.

"Natsu-"before he could even say anything Natsu quickly cut across him.

"Nope we're going, now. There is no way I'm gonna finish this within ten minutes anyway so I may as well just leave it." Natsu had that grin on his face again and Naruto felt himself smiling despite himself.

The two waited for a few minutes until the teacher was preoccupied with another student and then the both of them quickly and stealthily slipped out of the door without being noticed. They then made their way to the school field where they always ate laughing at each other as they went.

"You know you should totally drop all your classes and become a ninja; you were well good at sneaking out." Natsu giggled as he naturally wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist as the small boy grunted his disagreement.

"As inviting as that sounds Iruka-sensei would be sssssooooo pissed at me for not doing something worthwhile." Naruto looked up at Natsu and noticed the slightly confused face that was staring at him.

"Oh yeah Iruka is my old teacher but he's sort of the nearest thing I've ever had to a dad, he's been looking out for me for years and he was the first person who actually bothered trying to get to know me." A sad smile had crept onto Naruto's face and Natsu felt and instinctive over protectiveness swell up from inside his chest. He quickly stepped in front of Naruto and wrapped his arms around him; he gripped hold of Naruto and just held him for a while until Naruto hugged him back, as a feeling of reassurance and security flooded through the both of them.

"Thanks, I didn't even realise I needed that hug." Naruto said as he snuggled his face into Natsu's chest.

"Well I'm never letting you feel that lonely again got it? Now come on, at this rate everyone else is going to get to lunch before us despite our amazing ninja skills." Naruto laughed as the two of them walked off towards the school field with their hands entwined.

* * *

Kiba watched as Naruto ate his lunch while sitting in Natsu's lap and he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that growled at him from the back of his mind. He got along with Natsu and was happy for the two of them but Kiba knew that he wasn't the kind of person that could just cover up his feelings and act like nothing was wrong, it wasn't the kind of person he was. What was worse was that Kiba had been brought up to be a competitive person and he couldn't help but feel he had lost to Natsu in some way, which only fuelled his slight feelings of malcontent towards the boy.

Kiba had one way of getting over someone quickly and he knew he wasn't going to like doing it; he had to find someone else to like. He didn't need a quick shag to release some stress, it just wouldn't suffice this time around, he liked Naruto too much and so he needed to find someone who he actually cared about who would get him to stop having feelings for Naruto. _Yeah it's gonna be well easy to find someone else to fall in lo-_

Kiba stopped himself halfway through thinking... what the hell was he thinking, he was not in love with Naruto, he didn't even know why he had nearly thought that. Okay he was getting way too involved, he was going to end up depressed if he started thinking like that and he couldn't afford that now, he had exams to study for and he'd be joining the football team soon so he didn't have the time to be depressed now!

"Kiba are you okay?" Ino was staring at him and looked quite concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Kiba hadn't meant to sound annoyed but he had and even he was shocked by the slightly vicious tone his voice took on.

"You just looked really wound up is all, sorry for asking." Ino looked upset now and Kiba felt bad for snapping at her like that.

"Sorry for snapping at you, just havin' a bad day, I'm going for a walk, be back in a bit." With that Kiba stood, grabbed his bag and walked off.

Naruto looked after him with a troubled look on his face which was mimicked by Natsu. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all shared a knowing glance followed by Hinata standing and announcing that she was going too.

* * *

Kiba had heard footsteps running towards him and he felt his mind instantly reel to the possibility of Naruto chasing after him, part of him wished he was and the other part begged whatever god there was that Naruto was not running after him and he wouldn't end up doing something stupid.

Before he knew he turned to his side and saw Hinata calmly walking beside him looking at him with that knowing look she always gave him when he was around Naruto.

"It's getting harder isn't it?" Hinata had said it so calmly and yet for some reason Kiba felt anger swell up inside him and before he knew what he was doing he had screamed absolutely everything he had been feeling at Hinata until he was blue in the face from lack of air. It was fortunate they were in a secluded area of the field or he would've just outed himself, revealed his feelings to a random person, and unloaded all of his personal problems as well.

Hinata just stood there, looking slightly concerned but not scared or intimidated in the slightest by his outburst.

"Feel better?" Hinata looked at him with a sweet smile and he couldn't help snickering to himself.

"Much thanks!" Kiba felt calmer, he needed to scream at people more often.

"Right well in that case I'm going to be honest... you have to tell Naruto, until you get some sort of closure that there is no chance for the two of you this is going to eat away at you and you already look and sound ill from keeping this all stored up." Kiba nodded as he began to except that Hinata was right and she really was, he had even had trouble eating recently because of this.

"Good don't worry, I know Naruto he will still be friends with you no matter what okay?" Kiba could only nod as he felt emotions start to build up inside him again, and there was no way he would cry in front of a girl.

"Oh yeah and it's nice to know you _love_ Naruto." Hinata had a grin on her face as she turned and walked back to the field. Kiba felt his eyes go wide as he took in what she had said; he had yelled that he was in LOVE with Naruto, not that he liked him but that he loved him.

Kiba quickly typed out a text and slowly walked towards his car, there was no way he was going to zoology next.

* * *

Naruto was worried as he thought about Kiba walking off during lunch. He had looked ill and the way he reacted to Ino's normal question had really shocked him, Kiba always seemed so laid back and happy that hearing him snap like that had actually frightened Naruto a bit. He was walking down to zoology with Natsu when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Naruto quickly took it out and opened up upon seeing it was from Kiba.

_Hey, I know this is a lot to ask but do you reckon you could skip zoology and come see me quickly I really need to talk to you. I'm in my car btw._

Naruto didn't even think twice, he just explained to Natsu, said goodbye and began to walk down to the parking lot to find Kiba. Although he was a bit confused to be honest, why did Kiba want see him, he was sure Shino was closer to Kiba than he was if something was bothering him surely he would turn to him.

Naruto quickly located Kiba's car upon arriving to the car park and slipped in next to Kiba. Naruto stared at him for a bit, he looked downright miserable and seemed to be refusing to look at him. Naruto took a deep breath and decided on his course of action, just dive in, find out what was wrong and try to help him as best as he could.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Kiba finally acknowledged Naruto and stared up at him with a look of pure helplessness on his face, he looked like a lost child just trying desperately to find the right way to go. The heavy amount of doubt was clearly visible behind his dark eyes and Naruto found himself being momentarily lost in their dark abyss.

Kiba leaned forward, one of his hands going to rest on Naruto's leg while the other reached up and gently stroked his cheek. His eyes were still hazed over with doubt and insecurity but there was something else hiding just behind that and despite the feeling Naruto felt that told him to back away, those eyes had him hypnotised into staying still.

"Kiba?" Naruto heard the questioning in his whisper but he didn't know why he bothered asking anything. He knew what was about to happen, and yet he was doing nothing to prevent it.

Then he felt the pressure of Kiba's lips on his own. There was no lust, no rush, no wildness, just a simple, gentle kiss that brought Naruto into a simple daze. Kiba pulled away and simply looked at Naruto the uncertainty gone from his eyes, replaced by something that looked familiar to Naruto.

"I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Update :-** I am really sorry this story is taking so long to write, especially with such short chapters (They look seriously larger in word ¬¬) I will try my best to update as often as possible. I would also greatly appreciate any reviews seeing as I currently have 3 despite the fact that more than 3 people are reading this and I would just like to thank, LeopardSinger22, naruhay, and XxDoublePersonalityxX for your comments they have been great motivation for writing this.

So yeah I hope you continue to enjoy reading this and hopefully I should be updating soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Bird – Chapter seven: Early Vacations and More Confessions

Naruto had no idea how to react to that...

Kiba had just told him that he loved him, but Naruto was with Natsu now. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just say to Kiba that he loved him too and jump into his arms, but he couldn't deny that he felt something for Kiba either.

So Naruto did the first thing that came to him... he ran

"I'm sorry but I need to leave right now." And with that Naruto opened the door of Kiba's car and began running. He just ran, he just kept on going, out of the car park, past all the school fields, past the zoology class, past Natsu.

Naruto just felt the need to get as far away from everything as he possibly could; he knew that he needed to think about what had just happened and how he was going to react to it and for that he was going to need a lot of quiet time and a place where he could think without having people shove their tongues down his throat.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Hinata's classroom and sending her a message to meet him outside so they could talk. He didn't want to get Hinata involved in his mess but he knew she wouldn't forgive him if he just took off without talking to her. She was standing before him within moments of him sending the text and as usual she knew exactly what was going on, simply linking his arm in hers and started walking.

"I really need to get away for a bit Hinata." The serious tone in Naruto's voice told Hinata everything she needed to know.

"Okay, in that case I think it's time for us to take a little vacation." Hinata had a simple smile on her face as she pulled out her phone and began tapping furiously at the screen.

"What do you mean a 'vacation', schools still open for another two weeks before the holidays." Naruto said with a note of curiosity in his voice. He was going to bunk off for a week and was just going to ask Hinata if he could use her summer house, he wasn't expecting her to bunk with him.

"Naruto, my dad has a very powerful business and he's on good terms with the headmistress, I'll just ask him to sort out an early holiday start for some of us. It's not like we do anything in the last three weeks anyway." Hinata had a little smirk on her face, she acted all nice and upper-class but really she loved bending the rules every now and then.

"I like your thinking but I really just need to think and at the same time just forget about everything right now." Naruto didn't want to be forced into a decision about Natsu or Kiba, he wanted the answer to just...come to him.

"Right, you, me, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. The famous six on an early holiday to my summer home, how does that sound to you? Just think you can think on the beach while listening to the soft sounds of the sea, or you can get totally wasted in some club to the point that you won't be able to remember who Kiba or Natsu are, it'll be your choice." Hinata looked to her side and saw the amazing grin that was plastered on Naruto's face.

"It's perfect, think you can sort it out while I go explain this to Natsu and Kiba? It wouldn't be fair to just leave them here with no explanation, especially since Natsu doesn't even know what's going on." Hinata nodded as she watched Naruto run off quickly.

Naruto had given her more information on what happened than he intended to. He had said he needed to talk to Kiba and Natsu, so obviously it was about them however he also said that Natsu didn't know what was going on, and that lead to the conclusion that Kiba was the one who had set this whole thing into motion.

She could just confront Kiba and he would tell her what he'd done but she didn't particularly feel like nosing around in her little brother's personal life. He would tell her what had happened when he was ready. Anyway she didn't have time to think about this, she needed to contact her five friends and her father. With that thought on her mind Hinata sped off towards Sakura's class while tapping away on her phone getting everything ready.

* * *

Natsu was bored. He had spent the whole lesson worrying about Naruto and Kiba. He knew that Kiba liked Naruto and he was quite shocked at how oblivious his blonde seemed to be about the whole situation, but that wasn't what he was worried about. He was worried because Naruto had took off after Kiba and for some reason Natsu felt like if Kiba were to tell his blonde that he liked him, well he felt as though Naruto would leave him for Kiba.

He was now in the school dormitories texting Lucy and asking whether he should be worried or not, she said he was over thinking things but he wasn't so sure. Naruto had text him saying he would come round because they 'need to talk' and that sounded ominous to Natsu.

It was while Natsu was having these negative thoughts that the door to his apartment opened and he heard Naruto walking towards his room. He had given him a key after their first night together but it looked as though he would be getting it back a lot earlier than he expected. Naruto walked into his room and sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey" he looked like he was trying his best not to look at Natsu.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Natsu had gone to kiss his head but Naruto had pulled away, that act alone was enough to make Natsu feel that their relationship would be ending in moments.

"We really need to talk Natsu." Naruto kept looking down and refused to look up, and Natsu felt his temper start to boil up inside of him.

"Naruto if you're going to break up with me at least look at me while you're flipping doing it!"

Naruto's head snapped up at that comment, his eyes were wide with shock but Natsu couldn't tell if it was because of what he said or the aggressive tone in which he'd said it.

"I... I'm not breaking up with you; I'm just here to tell you that I'm going away for a bit so I can do some thinking." Naruto had returned to looking at his lap and Natsu felt a sigh slip form between his lips, mainly in relief that Naruto wasn't breaking up with him but it was partly frustration in that Naruto hadn't mentioned Kiba yet and he knew it had something to do with him.

"This is about Kiba isn't it?" Naruto reacted quickly his head snapping up and his eyes going wide, that was the only answer that Natsu really needed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know I'm dating you and I should just ignore the fact that he likes me and carry on with you but I just can't..." Naruto's eyes had returned to his lap and Natsu had enough, he grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled his face to his and placed a caring, gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Natsu let out a sigh after he said it. "I just thought I should say that before you go and think about all this."

Natsu snuggled into Naruto's neck and kissed it before quickly standing and leaving the room. He couldn't be in the same room as Naruto knowing he might choose Kiba over him, the thought alone made his eyes start to water and he refused to cry in front of Naruto.

He heard the front door close and let out a sigh of relief; he'd text a goodbye later when he was in a more stable state of mind. He now would just have to wait and hope that Naruto chose him, and maybe he needed to avoid Kiba for a while, losing his temper and getting in a fight was the last thing he needed right now.

* * *

Naruto had sent a text to Kiba explaining everything, he couldn't face him after speaking with Natsu and he'd already had enough confessions for one day.

He really was looking forward to the vacation, Hinata's summer house was right by the beach and the town was always bustling with life, it was an excellent place to think as well and that was one thing he really needed to do a lot of right now.

He had already finished packing an hour ago, had set his alarm clock for when he needed to wake up, had already checked he had enough money and had informed Iruka of where he was going. Now he felt like he had nothing more to do and so he toppled into bed and tried falling to sleep.

After two hours of attempted sleep he gave up. All he could think about were Natsu and Kiba's faces saying that they loved him and picturing himself in relatively suggestive positions with both boys, once he had even thought about them both at the same time. He couldn't get them off his mind and he appeared to be nowhere near deciding on either one. After another hour of these thoughts Naruto collapsed onto his sofa and finally fell asleep deciding he would simply let his mind drift into whatever fantasy it wanted.

What his mind gave him was a fantasy alright, but it still didn't help him, he was supposed to choose one of the two, not dream about them both.

* * *

**Update :- **I am so sorry that this story is updating so slowly and I'm also sorry for this chapters epic shortness :P

I thought this would be much easier to write, however as i continue to write it further it just continues getting more and more difficult to write. So the updates will no doubt not be getting quicker any time soon, especially since I am now back at school :/

Once again I'm sorry for everything and I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far and will continue to enjoy it in the future.


End file.
